


Acidic Tongue

by WeebSickfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emetophilia, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Vomit Swallowing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebSickfics/pseuds/WeebSickfics
Summary: Aware of Naia's emetophilia, Cortex decided to go down on her despite feeling sick.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Acidic Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood of writing explicit vomit porn for the first time and this is how it turned out. Enjoy getting grossed out!

Feelng sick, Cortex would usually cuddle with Naia and beg her to fingerfuck his throat to help him puke. This time, he has other plans. So he decided to go upstairs and check to see if Naia has fallen asleep.

"Naia. Can I come in?" Cortex asked after he knocked on the door.

Hearing no sign, he decided to open the door slowly as he crept in to their bedroom. He saw Naia sleeping in their bed. Wanting to wake her up because of his nausea, he went to lie down beside her and gently nudge her shoulder. As soon as Naia opened her eyes, he kisses her forehead while he put his right arm around her. Naia pulled away and questioned him. "Any particular reason why you're touchy all of a sudden?"

With his nausea rising, Cortex politely asked her a question. "Can I kiss you?" With the pleading from his mint green eyes, Naia couldn't say no. She closed her eyes as the two share a kiss, with Cortex digging his hands through Naia's short blonde hair as the kiss deepens. Cortex's mouth has been getting warmer while they were briefly exploring each others' mouths with their tongues until Cortex broke away the kiss after his stomach hurt. Naia noticed Cortex breathing loudly the sicker he felt.

"Are you feeling alright, Babe?" Naia asked with concern in her dark magenta eyes. It didn't take long for Cortex to make up a lie. "I'm feeling hungry. Hungry for you." He managed to hide his nausea with a smirk.

"Can I kiss you somewhere else?"

Those words alone made Naia blush. "Like where?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe... Your neck." He pressed an open mouthed kiss on the crook of her neck, leaving a wet mark there. "Or your collarbone." He gave Naia a hickey on her collarbone, making Naia wimp. "Quit teasing me." She mumbled. Cortex didn't listen and placed his wet kisses round her nipples and her upper abdomen. He continued placing his open mouthed kisses until he reached the bottom of her abdomen, placing his fingers outside her underwear. "You feeling wet tonight?"

"I- Umm... I don't know what you mean." She quickly stuttered.

"Oh I'm sure you do. Here, let me... Fix it for you." He smiled as he pulled the quilt over him and placed his head in between her thighs.

"Take it off." Naia demanded, feeling a desperate need grow between her thighs. He gently kissed her genitals through her underwear before he responded. "Gladly." Both his hands were at her sides as he grabbed her underwear. She lifted her hips to make it easier for him to remove her underwear, as it was by her feet, he chucked it away before he placed both legs above his shoulders.

He began to hyperventilate due to his growing nausea and so he placed his head close to her genitalia, wanting to distract himself from feeling sick. "Are you ready?"

"Do it." She commanded, opening her thighs wider for him. First, he placed small gentle kisses at her clitoris. That sent minor shock waves through Naia's body. "More." She moaned quietly. He purposely opened his mouth to place his hot breath on Naia's clit to tease her. "Lick it. Don't just breathe on it!" Naia said in a frustrated tone, desperate for more. "You're mine." He said lustfully as he began to lick and suck her clit. That practically sent Naia flying. Both of Cortex's hands are holding her thighs open over his shoulders so he can comfortably suck her clit like it's his pacifier. Naia's right hand reached the back of Cortex's head, pulling him against her genitalia as she pushed her hips into him. "Suck me. Oh my god suck me harder." She begged breathlessly, moaning for him. After Cortex felt something warm climb up his oesophagus, he stopped for a moment, frustrating Naia in the process. "Why did you stop?!" She whined. "I was so close!" Cortex debated to himself, whether he should puke in the toilet and close it off, or keep going until he pukes all over the sheets and bottom half of her body. Aware of Naia's emetophilia after she kissed his acidic mouth last time he was sick, he decided the latter.

"Let's see how long you'll last." He paused his sentence with a kiss on her clit. "Let me suck and lick you as long as I want without you getting an orgasm. Do you accept this challenge?" He proposed while placing his finger round her vulva.

"I accept your challenge." Naia said immediately. "Just keep going."

Growing pale from his usual tan skin, Cortex was swallowing excessively before he returned to his position. He moved his wet tongue around her clit and placed his hot breaths just at her urethra. Naia was finding her orgasm control even more difficult after Cortex used his teeth to gently bite the lips of her vagina. ' _Don't pop, don't pop, don't pop!'_ Naia thought to herself. "You're doing well Naia." Cortex breathed before his tongue entered her vagina. Naia clamped her hands at her mouth to muffle the noises she was making. She felt his tongue going in and out repetitively and at the same time, she felt the vibration from his warm breath on her vulva. This time she was really struggling. "Cortex." Naia struggled. "Please, let me. I don't know if I can hold it in anymore." Naia begged as she felt her wireworks leak throughout her genitalia. With his mouth getting warmer and tongue getting wetter each second, it's all becoming impossible.

With his tongue out of her hole, he accidentally let out a wet nauseous belch just above Naia's genitalia, and it was close enough for her to feel the vibration come out of his mouth. And because of that, Naia let out a huge moan while she felt her climax rush out her body. Before Cortex had the time to react, Naia put both of her hands behind his head to press his face against her pelvis, and at the same time, she moved her hips against him. "Harder. Suck me, lick me, burp on me, cough on me, breathe on me. Keep going! _Ahhhhh!_ " Her hips moved back and forth against his face while experiencing her orgasm. Despite Cortex tasting the acid at the back of his throat, he continued licking her while giving off his vocal groans against her now tingling G-spot; he's not going to stop until her orgasm ends, and he's so close to surprising her. He's gonna do it, he's gonna let it out.

"It's coming." Cortex muffled against her genitalia, unable to hold his puke in much longer as he began burping over her clit and vulva, that was when he let out a small thick wave of sick over one side of her inner genitalia, causing him to cough. Naia felt his coughs hit her clitoris, but didn't notice the warm liquid and figured it may have been part of her orgasm until Cortex burped out a larger wave of vomit splattering directly at her genitalia, with some of it on the sheets and her inner thighs. Unexpectedly, a second orgasm rushed out of Naia. " _Ahhhhh_ so hot!!" She moaned and panted loudly while feeling his warm vomit on her, and with Cortex coughing wetly afterward near her vomit covered genitalia, she ejaculated and spewed her own cum across his face. It was her best orgasm yet, and she never ejaculated before, so it was a huge deal to the both of them!

"Do it again, but with your entire mouth surrounding my clit. I want to feel your gorgeous noises vibrating against my area." Naia moaned in pleasure and placed her clit inside his warm mouth. He licked her until he retched again, filling her crotch with more sick, god she loved the feeling of his hot contents filling up against her orgasmed clit. It wasn't until he threw up again that he had to disconnect his mouth from her crotch. After she recovered from her orgasmic pleasure, she pulled the sheets out, viewing Cortex coughing and retching while keeping her thighs open for another wave.

Naia sat up on the bed that is now covered in puke and began to stroke his navy blue hair with her right hand. Despite the mess, she placed his forehead on her shoulder. She can hear his stomach gurgling while he was swallowing excessively. "There's more coming, want me to vomit on you? " He panted. "Rub my back and you'll get your reward." In response, she placed her left hand on his back while her right hand was stroking his hair. He was breathing really fast with his mouth wide open, so it didn't take long for him to turn his nauseated belch into a heave, letting a projectile amount of hot chunks down her breasts, abdomen while adding another layer of heat to her genitals. The large vomit was pooling between her legs. Looking at her boyfriend's vomit in front of her, she turned his head up towards her and whispered. "I want to taste you." She licked her lips before she French kissed him, tasting his acidic tongue and exploring other parts of his mouth where his vomit touched. She was basically eating his mouth out, with her kisses getting deeper and deeper until her tongue manages to reach the back of his throat, causing him to retch against her mouth.

That already gave Naia an idea of what she'll want to do next. In the middle of retching, Naia kept her right hand behind his head as she slowly laid back with him towards her. Cortex was about to pull away but Naia's hand was too strong. She only broke the kiss so she could say something. "You're doing great Babe; let me make you be sick again." She told him with her lustful dark magenta eyes. She resumed the kiss, reaching as deep into his mouth as she can go while rubbing his back with her other hand. As her tongue touched his uvula, his stomach contracts which in turn caused him to let out a medium stream of vomit into Naia's mouth. She was sucking the insides of his mouth while swallowing his contents happily. Feeling her beg for more by licking the back of his throat, he coughed into her before he let out a much larger wave of vomit, which splashed against their mouths and over the bed. Naia felt his chunks on her tongue which made it much harder for her to swallow a mouthful of Cortex's vomit. Catching his breath, he let out another wave of sick down her front, coughing as the vomit dribbled down his chin.

"I'm almost finished." He said breathlessly. With that, Naia placed both of her hands behind her for support and for Cortex to give out the big finish. "You're okay. Get the rest out of your system and you'll be fine. You're doing amazing Babe." She said in encouragement. He leaned over her, coughing weakly until he pitched forward with a gag, bringing up another dose of vomit round her torso and bottom half of her body. The navy blue haired man coughed again, bringing up a smaller substance on her pelvis. There were small moans coming from Naia as he was sick over and over on her body. It took about a minute until he finished his last round of puking. "Let's get out of bed and into the shower. We'll sort the bed out after." Naia suggested. Cortex agreed, but before they did that; he placed a kiss on her lips for her to retaste his mouth, and he returned above her genitals so she can feel his acidic tongue rubbing her clit one last time.

"Thank you Cortex. That was a nice finish." Naia said with content. "You may be beautiful when you puke, but try not to get sick too often. Though, next time you feel sick, you should always let me know."

"This is why I love you Naia." He kissed her cheek and took her to the bathroom for their shower. "Thank you for letting me throw up on you. I never get to perform this with other people." He put his head on her shoulder. "That's what makes you special."

"While I love the emotional intimacy just as much as you practicing my kink, let's get in the shower. Then we'll start cuddling."

"That's a deal."

It didn't take long for them to get in the shower as their clothes were practically off. All they had to do was wash the bed. After they entered the shower and started washing each other, Naia came to a realisation. ' _Wait, he enjoyed throwing up on me?'_


End file.
